


Только для тебя

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Free Verse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, alternative universe canon divergence, some brotherly love as well, unrelated drabbles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: СабоЛу, 8 несвязанных драбблов.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Kudos: 4





	Только для тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simply For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927530) by [ItsNacchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi). 



**Озаряющий.**

Сабо всегда видит его, как сияющий свет, как _свой_ сияющий луч. Яркий свет, который освещает путь по любому невозможному пути, вот что для него значит Луффи. Он — мерцающая переливающаяся яркость, которая никогда не угасает, и Сабо всегда будет благодарен за это.

**Кошмар.**

Было темно, слишком темно. Всё и вся были далеки от его восприятия. Такие сны только заставляли Луффи дрожать и кричать от отчаяния. Они напоминали ему о том, как сильно ему нужно расти и становиться сильнее, и сильне, и сильнее, и сильнее…

Он снова останется позади… в одиночестве, за всеми другими людьми, кого он знал; они исчезали прямо у него на глазах. Он не мог спасти их. Он больше не мог спасти ни одного из них. Даже Сабо, который обещал быть рядом с ним после смерти их брата, Эйса, постепенно угасал. Сабо бросил его, так же как и Эйс. Он начинает верить, что обещания — всего лишь пустые слова. Почему он не может быть таким же сильным, как его герой, Шанкс? Почему он не может быть достаточно сильным, чтобы защитить всех, кого он когда-либо любил? Ему даже не удалось прижать Сабо к себе, как он держал Эйса, прежде чем тот исчез.

Мальчик вдруг услышал встревоженный голос, зовущий его.

— …фи… Луффи? Проснись, Лу! — тьма рассеялась, как только он открыл глаза. Он поймал себя на том, что смотрит на старшего брата. На светлые кудри, напоминающие ему о солнце, он не мог не смотреть на них. Он протянул руку и коснулся волос брата.

_Прикоснуться, мне просто нужно прикоснуться,_ — он почувствовал мягкость и завитушки волос кончиками пальцев. Они были такими же успокаивающими, как лучи солнца, падающие на его кожу. Он услышал шум волн, разбивающихся о берег. _Мы так близко к берегу? Где моя команда? Неужели, я всё ещё сплю?_

Сабо осторожно вытер слёзы на щеках Луффи. Глядя на опухшие красные глаза младшего, он по-настоящему задумался о том, что ему снится.

— Лу, теперь ты здесь. Всё в порядке, — в голосе брата послышалось облегчение. Именно тогда он объяснил, что его команда отправилась в ближайший город за припасами, которые им понадобятся для следующего путешествия.

_Значит, Сабо остался со мной…_

Тёмноволосый подросток вдруг сел и крепко обнял блондина. Он вздрагивал и скулил, почти всхлипывал.

— Сабо… никогда больше не уходи… — он держался крепче, чем когда-либо, словно пытаясь убедить себя, что это настоящая реальность.

Сабо нежно провёл пальцами по волосам Луффи. Младший довольно хмыкнул и, конечно, перестал всхлипывать. Они нежились в тепле своих объятий, слушая биение сердец друг друга.

— Луффи, я всегда буду рядом, когда ты будешь нуждаться во мне. И даже если я тебе на самом деле не нужен, я всё равно буду рядом, потому что я твой брат. Я не забыл обещания, которые мы дали друг другу. Ты ведь знаешь, что я очень скучал по тебе. Так, почему ты сейчас плачешь? Я думал, что мы уже выплакали все слёзы раньше, — он слегка усмехнулся.

— Просто мне приснился очень плохой сон, но Сабо всё исправил, — Луффи продолжал крепко прижиматься к брату, шмыгая носом. Он снова чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, а Сабо — понимающим старшим братом, уверяющим Луффи, что всё хорошо, и ласково поглаживающим его. Они оба оставались в таком положении довольно долго, пока тёмноволосый не рассмеялся. Он сказал себе, что больше не будет плакать, но сейчас он был старым-добрым плаксой. Сабо только покачал головой, взъерошил волосы брата и принялся тыкать Луффи в бока. Он понимал, что у всех, даже у Луффи, есть внутренние демоны, но если он мог заставить их исчезнуть, то был бы по-настоящему счастлив. Именно тогда атмосфера внезапно стала яркой и громкой от хихиканья. Началась война щекотки, и Сабо был рад снова увидеть большую и яркую улыбку на лице своего младшего брата. Сабо искренне верил, что отныне всё будет по-другому, и то, что счастье вернулось к Луффи, было достаточным утешением.

**Беспокойство.**

Он беспокоится, потому что Луффи — его младший брат. Он беспокоится, потому что не хочет больше сожалеть.

**_«Нет, не в этот раз. Больше никогда»._**

Но самое главное, что он беспокоится, потому что хочет начать жить той жизнью, которую он пропустил двенадцать лет назад с Луффи. На этот раз он просто хочет быть рядом с тем, кого любит. Он будет здесь, несмотря на риск.

**Огонь.**

Сабо считает, что Эйс действительно больше подходил для пылающей стихии. Он не любит, когда его эмоции выставляются напоказ. И он не хотел, чтобы другие видели их. Огонь —  
оставляет постоянные отметины, отметины, которые являются постоянным напоминанием о том, что он человек и что его страсть глубже крови. Она дикая и жаждет свободы, как и Эйс… но эти языки пламени, также должны защищать. Они защищают тех, кого он выбирает. Он будет использовать это самое пламя, чтобы защитить своего младшего брата.

**Первый поцелуй.**

Их первый поцелуй — Сабо слишком хорошо себе это представлял. Что же касается Луффи, то он был не из тех, кто способен планировать подобные вещи. Если бы он хотел что-то сделать, он бы просто пошёл прямо к цели. Поэтому Сабо, будучи самым терпеливым, решил, что он сделает шаг только в том случае, если Луффи даст какой-то сигнал о согласии. Ему следовало бы знать, что Луффи не подаёт никаких предупреждающих сигналов. Однажды, после того, как они оба поужинали, Луффи удовлетворённо потирал живот, а Сабо почувствовал, что у него начинается лёгкая пищевая кома. Они только что закончили есть такояки. Блондин, откинувшись на спинку стула с закрытыми глазами, не замечал, что на его нижней губе всё ещё остаётся капелька соуса. Следующее, что он помнил, было ощущение влажного и тёплого воздуха во рту. Это было похоже на пару губ и язык, небрежно скользящих вокруг _его рта._ Он в шоке открыл глаза и увидел, что Луффи склонился над ним, торжествующе улыбаясь.

— Ши-ши-ши, у Сабо во рту остался соус от такояки. Я помог его убрать.

_Конечно, его первый поцелуй должен был быть связан с какой-то пищей. Конечно, это всё-таки был Луффи. Конечно!_

— Луффи! Ты не можешь так просто поступать с кем-то!

Младший мальчик поднял бровь.

— Почему нет? Я только что сделал это с Сабо, что в этом плохого? Мне нравится Сабо, так что всё в порядке.

Блондин почувствовал, как его лицо заливает тёплый румянец.

— Ты только что поцеловал меня.

— Что? Я ничего не понимаю, — вот тогда Сабо и решил, _что **это** его сигнал_. Он поднял руку к затылку Луффи и прижал его к себе, чтобы снова соединить их губы. К чёрту объяснения, всё равно действия говорят громче слов. Затем Луффи хихикнул Сабо в рот, и они продолжили прижиматься друг к другу губами. Каждая миллисекунда, проведённая вместе, увеличивала их желание друг к другу, но не тела, а сердца.

— Сабо тоже хотел поцеловаться? — с энтузиазмом спросил Луффи.

Затем Сабо улыбнулся и прошептал напротив поцелуя, освобождаясь ото всех своих прежних сомнений:

— Да, именно.

В ответе Луффи не было никакого отторжения. Он любил Сабо. Он не мог представить себя в таком положении с кем-то ещё.

Луффи хихикнул, и на его лице появился лёгкий румянец счастья.

— Я люблю Сабо!

Затем он сел на колени к Сабо и нежно обнял блондина. __

_— Я тоже тебя люблю_ , — тихо прошептал Сабо, принимая его тёплые объятия. Пищевая кома? Какая пищевая кома? В конце концов, их первый поцелуй был не так уж плох.

**Рука.**

Сабо был занят чтением новой книги за своим столом. Луффи спокойно сидел рядом с ним, но ему стало скучно и беспокойно. Он нетерпеливо болтал ногами взад-вперёд. Он знал, что Сабо работает над домашним заданием, но он также знал, что блондин читает, вместо хобби. Если конкуренция Сабо была едой, то книги были конкурентами Луффи. ( _По крайней мере, так считал Луффи.)_ Младший брат старался не мешать и не отвлекать старшего. Он рассеянно взял правую руку Сабо, которая лениво лежала на уголке книги, и внимательно изучил её. Светловолосый мужчина ничего не сказал и позволил ему делать то, что он хотел. Луффи принялся изучать руку и пальцы Сабо, с любопытством сжимая и пощипывая их. Ему нравилось чувствовать его руку на своей, это было успокаивающе. Он рассеянно провёл пальцами по ладони Сабо, а затем сжал руку, пока, наконец, не переплёл пальцы с блондином, удовлетворённо фыркнув. Сабо не мог удержаться от улыбки, видя, как брат находит развлечение в самых незначительных вещах. Он почти отложил книгу, не в силах удержаться от желания прикоснуться к младшему рядом с ним, но через несколько минут, всё ещё держась за руки, тёмноволосый подросток крепко заснул на нём. Позже Сабо обязательно прочитает какую-нибудь историю Луффи за то, что тот вовремя сделал домашнее задание.

**Желаемый.**

Это был напряжённый месяц, и он не мог проводить с Луффи столько времени, сколько привык. Сабо чувствовал себя очень нервным, пока однажды он не смог больше сдерживаться и почувствовал, что стресс берёт над ним верх. Он больше не чувствовал себя самим собой. Он снова жаждал близости. В этом смысле Сабо чувствовал, что Луффи избаловал его. Он чувствовал себя избалованным, потому что тёмноволосый подросток всегда заставлял его сомнения рассеиваться. Но без Луффи сомнения медленно, но верно подкрадывались к нему снова. Он скучал по тем нежным, ласковым дням, которые они проводили вместе. Он скучал по возвращению домой, по улыбкам и объятиям. Блондин только что поймал Луффи, когда тот шёл в спальню. Сабо предположил, что это должно было позволить ему поработать над тем, что он должен был сделать за ночь. Младший брат старался не слишком беспокоить Сабо во время бумажной работы. Сабо, конечно, не счёл это «назойливым». Тёмноволосый подросток обычно сидел рядом с ним, но, в конце концов, Сабо обнаружил, что это будет больше рабочей нагрузки, когда Луффи сам не сможет не касаться всего, что находится в поле зрения (включая Сабо). Можно только представить, чем закончится эта ночь, когда Сабо тоже не сможет устоять перед братом.

_«Нет, мне надоело быть чёртовым трудоголиком, что толку, если я не счастлив? Мне нужно сделать перерыв»._

В следующее мгновение он почувствовал, что крепче сжимает руку Луффи, и одним быстрым движением повалил его на пол, зажав ладонь над головой.

— Чт-мф! — протест Луффи застрял в горле Сабо, когда он поймал его губы, схватив их в затаённом поцелуе. Другой рукой он схватил Луффи за подбородок, провёл большим пальцем по губам, чтобы разжать их, и позволил тёплому языку скользнуть внутрь, чтобы побороться с другим. Младший тихо застонал, с каждым поцелуем у него перехватывало дыхание. Отдышавшись, Сабо позволил брату сделать то же самое, отпустив его губы и игриво прикусив нижнюю губу Луффи.

Тёмноволосый подросток задыхался под ним, и блондин не смог удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать его ещё раз в эти красные и распухшие губы. Как же он скучал по ощущению чужого тела рядом со своим. Он провёл рукой по обнажённой груди Луффи, изображая невинность, когда рука случайно коснулась соска Луффи, и заработал приглушённый стон от мальчика. Его рука медленно скользнула вниз к бёдрам Луффи, дернув их вверх, чтобы приблизить их тела.

Он смотрел, как младший под ним тяжело дышит, лицо покраснело, дыхание перехватило. Луффи, честно говоря, не ожидал такого поворота событий, но в кои-то веки младшего повели за собой. Обычно именно Сабо застигали врасплох. Блондин прижался лбом к Луффи и заглянул в его тёмные глаза, удовлетворённый тем, что в них не отражается ничего, кроме него самого. Его сомнения снова рассеялись, когда он отпустил бёдра мальчика. Вместо этого Сабо крепко обнял брата и заговорил, понизив голос:

— Извини, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я просто очень скучал по тебе. Если ты не хочешь этого, всё, что тебе нужно сделать: сказать мне, чтобы я прекратил, — ему действительно было всё равно, как до этого дошло.

Всё, чего он хотел — это чувствовать Луффи рядом с собой. Позже смущение пройдёт, но если он заставляет подростка чувствовать себя неловко, то лучше остановиться. Он чувствовал себя почти одержимым, но по-настоящему желал младшего брата, которого сейчас обнимал.

— Ши-ши-ши, конечно, я хочу Сабо. Почему нет? Просто всё произошло так быстро, что я не знал, что происходит, пока ты не поцеловал меня, — Луффи нежно поцеловал Сабо в щёку, как бы отвечая на ласку другого. Это было похоже на заверение, что всё в порядке. — Я тоже скучал по Сабо!

Блондин слегка покраснел, и тёмноволосый подросток заметил, что Сабо насторожился. Он широко улыбнулся и решил, что теперь его очередь толкать блондина на пол.

— Но теперь моя очередь заставить Сабо почувствовать себя желанным! — пока они катались по полу, звуки поцелуев, задыхающийся смех и тихие смешки мгновенно заполнили комнату. Там могли быть или не быть намёки на стоны и отброшенную одежду.

**Бедный.**

Сабо происходил из _«богатой»_ семьи. Он происходил из знатной семьи. Интересно, почему это называют _богатством?_ Разве богатство не должно было приносить счастье и благополучие? Почему каждый день кажется ему полным дерьмом? Богатство принесло ему только отчаяние и одиночество. Он не возражал против одиночества, но иногда бывать в компании было приятно. Было бы приятно иметь приличную беседу с кем-то, чей мир не вращается вокруг статуса или проклятых денег. Сабо предпочёл бы принадлежать к низшему классу, если бы это означало иметь настоящую семью и достойных друзей. Он знал, что принадлежность к низшему классу не гарантирует ему любящей семьи. Но он действительно чувствовал себя пустым сосудом, запертым в своей комнате и подчиняющимся приказам, как марионетка. Дворяне действительно вызывали у него отвращение; его ненависть к ним усиливалась с каждым днём. Он знал, что никогда, никогда не хотел превращаться в _это_.

Он не чувствовал себя человеком, пока не встретил Луффи. Мальчик хотел от жизни только самых простых вещей. Ему нужен был только настоящий товарищ, который никогда не покинет его. Он не мог не поддаться чарам этого ребёнка. Он был чем-то редким, чтобы случайно встретиться, и знал, что он был единственным в своём роде. Если счастье от простых удовольствий означает, что он «беден» по статусу, то так тому и быть. Почему, чёрт возьми, это должно его волновать? Его семья всегда была чертовски эгоистичной. Они использовали любые средства, чтобы растоптать других. Находясь рядом с Луффи, он чувствовал себя богаче, чем когда-либо. Всегда получая широкую улыбку, простой, но искренний смех, тёплые объятия и нежные поцелуи, он чувствовал себя самым богатым человеком во всех жизнях. Это придавало ему реальный смысл. Если это значит оставить свой дерьмовый образ позади, сделав его «бедным», то он будет выбирать это каждый раз. Общество было похоже на одну большую шутку, поклоняясь тем, кто относился к миру, как к незначительному мусору. Он был убеждён, что судьба забавляется, играя с ним. До тех пор, пока он не понял, что у него есть сила изменить свою собственную жизнь. Он вырос, постоянно слыша термины _«богатый» и «бедный»._ Однако в его словаре они имели своё особое значение. Всё, что ему было нужно от жизни — это книги и Луффи; его сокровища. Сабо солгал бы, если бы еда не была в этом списке, хотя еда тоже была важна. Никогда не оставайтесь без еды.


End file.
